hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Yamato Trystan
Yamato Trystan is User #111, Kyousho's first Character on Shin Hyakuji High =Character Information= Name: Yamato Trystan First Appearance: CDWATERWORKS (Shin Season 01) Born: Unknown Relatives: Father (Unknown), Mother (Unknown), Laoshi (Deceased) Likes: Noodle dishes, Nina, Dislikes: Math Schedule *Homeroom - Hiro *Music - *Gym - *LUNCH *Martial Arts - Personality ~Laughing in the face of the world’s troubles, he proudly moves onwards…~ If anything, Trystan is a mix of contradicting statements. Having been ingrained with the sayings and philosophies of the Ryoushou-Ryuu since he could remember, he lives by, often quotes, and is truly convinced of their motto. There is a thing known as Justice; 有一種東西叫正義; To grasp and protect great Justice, one must possess great Kung Fu. 要高強正義, 就要有高強功夫. An inherently unclear and paradoxical philosophy, this philosophy intentionally allows their students to follow their own sense of great Justice. Stripped down to its basics, the philosophy states that for better or for worse, only the strong are able to enforce Justice. Thus, one trains in order to allow Justice the freedom to spread throughout the world. This may seem like a form of absolute Darwinism, but this is not the case. Like the free expression within the art itself, all practitioners eventually make their way back out into the world, most of whom never pick up the path of the sword again. However, life is a never-ending battle; shore up one’s own defenses with hard work and the torrents will never sweep you away. The sense of Justice is never the same with two different people, nor is the entirety ever forced upon others – it is a way of life. To be able to truly grasp Justice, both physically and spiritually, is to grasp one’s own life within one’s own hands; to be in control of one’s own life is the greatest form of empowerment – the greatest form that Justice could ever take. As such, he is highly compassionate, and chooses to put hard work, devotion to a cause, honor, relationships (not limited to just romance), and loyalty high up on his priority list. Unless you do something absolutely unforgivable by his books, it is next to impossible for Trystan to truly despise a person; even then, he is quick to forgive if a desire for repentance is shown. With a quirky sense of humor, formed upon years of seclusion, along with a helpful and innocently curious attitude, he remains an easily approachable person despite the brutal ease with which he can take a life. On the other hand, he is commonly seen as the gentle incompetent due to his normally relaxed and unassumingly pleasant expression, as he is still a high school freshman despite being nearly 20 years of age. However, few know that he had been uneducated by the modern educational institution until he had been 17 years of age. Thus, he just accepts his character tag and moves onwards. The result of years of training, his mental fortitude truly shines when put into trying circumstances. When fighting becomes unavoidable, he remains calm and collected, and will become exponentially colder, efficient, and merciless as his opponent(s) become more and more of a threat to both the general public and the people he holds dear to him. With a high level of intuition, a focused mind, 14 years of live combat experience and counting, along with his polished skills, there are few who can truly face off with him in serious physical combat. However, in the end, Trystan is still one who prefers harmony over bloodshed, and will favor avoiding combat and giving opponents a chance for reconsideration rather than fighting, and possibly killing whenever possible. Equipment As a long-time practitioner of Ryoushou-Ryuu Kobudo, Trystan has been trained to be able to use most anything that he can grab from around him as a weapon. However, he is still most proficient, while armed, with typical Chinese double-edged straight swords and Miao Dao. Thus he carries around a plain, inauspicious reinforced metal pointer rod with a neatly wrapped plastic grip, which really is just a thicker pointer like those used in presentation, with him in his pocket. This pointer can extend to an oblong-tubed rod of roughly 3.6 feet in length, and is completely dull in all respects. However, Trystan prefers to engage with opponents unarmed, as the risk of unnecessarily injuring the opponent is much less. Aside from the pointer, Trystan only has a pair of heavy duty, heat resistant, and anti-conductive gloves and boots to protect his hands and feet when needed, a battered but reliable rucksack, and a plain white headband. Apart from his school uniform and some casual wear Nina bought for him from a nearby store, his clothes all consist of typical dress from where he trained with his Laoshi. He also carries a small, almost uselessly blunt Swiss Army knife. The knife itself is barely able to cut through vegetables, and is mostly used for the fork and spoon hidden ingeniously into the design. Abilities Ryoushou-Ryuu Kobudo (Pure Mist Style 凌霄流古武道) To read in more detail about '''Qi' and/or Tapping as mentioned below, click here. A martial art that was first developed in China before being brought over to Japan by visiting monks, Ryoushou-Ryuu kobujutsu is a highly adaptive and customizable form of self-defense that is best characterized as a harmonized mixture of external and internal. A critical part in mastering this martial art is not to memorize forms and placement of body and limbs, but to understand the purpose behind each and every movement. As such, there will always be variations in how a practitioner goes about using this style due to interpretative expression, but will always have methods that accomplish the same goals. Ryoushou-Ryuu kobujutsu encompasses many different aspects of self defense, as martial arts were indeed meant for, and only meant for, self defense at the time Ryoushou-Ryuu kobujutsu was developed. These disciplines include ground work, standing grappling and joint manipulation, open and closed hand striking, kicking, weapons training, and etc. Separating Ryoushou-Ryuu combat from pure fist-fighting is their ability to project one’s Qi. This allows one to use their Qi as a direct weapon to either attack meridian crossroads via “tapping” (點穴 / dian xue) to cause temporary paralysis and numbness through nervous overloads. Qi can also be used as an extension of the body to cause both long distance cutting/piercing (無形劍氣 / wu xing jian qi) damage and/or blunt physical trauma (掌氣 / zhang qi) at a closer distance from the hands while unarmed. Additionally, Qi can be channeled into objects to make them and/or parts of the user’s body to enhance them into formidable makeshift weapons/armor, while still connected to the body, in their own right (运氣 / yun qi). However, these offensive applications of Qi are really all secondary effects that were originally not meant to be the main application. This style, as most Asian martial arts do, also trains the practitioner in vital, multi-purpose breathing techniques (呼吸吐納 / hu xi tu na) and health instruction. The breathing techniques not only help promote growth, maintain, and balance the reservoirs of Qi within the body, it also allows the practitioner to learn how to channel this Qi to various other areas within their body in particular sequences to achieve a desired effect (內氣導引 / nei qi dao ying). Eventually, the practitioner begins to utilize these exercises to guide their Qi automatically, as all these exercises are doing is adjusting ones own breathing pattern to achieve a maximal benefit. As the body itself finds this a desirable result, it “learns” the exercises and runs through them out of habit, like a second nature. As a result, one’s meridian paths and reservoirs of Qi are constantly open and ready to be expelled or channeled, thus allowing one the ability to achieve the desired effects nearly instantaneously.The results of these exercises range from trivial and mundane, such as warming and calming the body in order to sleep through cold weather with minimal protection from the elements, to the more commonly showcased feats of amplified strength, physical fortitude – all marks of a healthy individual. These exercises also eventually allow the user to perform “lightness” techniques (輕功 / qing gong), which “lightens” one’s body, allowing one to run faster as well as jump higher and further than normal people. However, running on water is still an ability that even the best of the best continue to dream of. To counter the risks one undertakes as a martial art practitioner, one must be able to take care of the body needs in order to keep oneself, as well as others, in optimal condition. As such, Ryoushou-Ryuu kobujutsu also actively instructs the practitioner in massaging and relaxation techniques (擒/推拿 / qin/tui na), forcible poison excretion from the bloodstream using Qi (逼毒 / bi du), acupuncture, methods of mixing and obtaining traditional herbal medicines, as well as the other healing aspects and applications of Qi alongside the martial aspects. As a side note, Ryoushou-Ryuu kobujutsu is also perhaps one of the few, if not only, martial arts that teaches culinary skills that any normal restaurant would be grateful to have in their kitchen. This has been attributed to a popular story that says that the reason why the monks were “visiting” in the first place was because they had been excommunicated from their order for their sinful love of the pleasures of the flesh. Sakki Perception As a prerequisite to becoming a successful practitioner of Ryoushou-Ryu Kobujutsu, one must first be able to naturally tell when someone in your surroundings is focusing upon you with malicious intent (Sakki, 殺氣 / sha qi). This perception is an innate sort of sixth sense – something that one is born with, but can be learned with enough effort. When this perceptiion skill is fine-tuned, not only can one identify from which direction and at what distance the source of malice is from you, but can also identify other emotions as well. In short, it is a primal, but highly accurate form of emotion reading and short-term action prediction based upon not only the slightest details in body positioning, but also on a highly attuned gut instinct. However, this seemingly miraculous homing system is not without its drawbacks; upon noticing the Sakki, Trystan starts to feel nauseous, and will eventually have a hard time breathing and pass out from the mixed feelings of fear and disgust if the killing intent becomes strong enough. Since this is not a skill that can be activated and deactivated at will, the potential hazards of this ability are great as well. When polished, this skill allows not only one to tolerate higher levels of Sakki, but also emit and direct great amounts of focused hostility towards multiple specific targets within a certain range. Those who can not naturally sense Sakki, who are ,naturally, mostly civilians raised in peace throughout their entire lives, perceive being targeted as only somewhat discomforting; the more sensitive ones may perceive that the area has suddenly appeared to have decreased in size or has suddenly become much colder due to their own subconscious reactions to the malicious intent. = Plot overview = Character Biography The Child was the son of an impoverished farming couple living in a secluded Chinese country village. After begging a visiting monk to raise their Child, despite of the monk’s crippled left leg, so that he would have a better life, the monk finally outright refused, rebuking them soundly for running away from their circumstances. However, not giving up, the couple left the Child in a basket, along with a single talisman for luck, outside of their village entrance. Finally relenting, as he saw clearly that the couple had already decided that this was to be the fate of their Child, brought the Child along with him for his travels. The monk took excellent care of the Child from the start, feeding and raising him on various softer foods before moving onto firmer foods. Thus, the Child grew up not knowing of his own past, believing truly that the old man in front of him was his real father. The two got along well, and before long, the monk began to feel quite protective of his foster son. One day, while the monk was away, the Child overheard several town drunks dismissing the elderly monk as nothing more than a crippled beggar. This sort of blatant dismissal of the one and only family in his entire life was more than enough to provoke the young Child into a rage. With a howl of anger, the five year old flew towards the drunks as fast as his little legs could carry him, and started pummeling them with his arms windmilling about. Without hesitation, the drunks grabbed some fist-sized rocks and began hitting back. As to be expected, the Child was beaten to a bloody pulp. Soon after the drunks left, the monk came hobbling towards the Child as fast as his feet would carry him. Pulling up the Child gently, he embraced the crying Child. However, the Child was not crying from his wounds – it was the mental anguish from innocence lost that was burning and magnifying all the pain he felt from his wounds that was torturing him so. “Father…Why…? How should I…Was I wrong?” It was then that it happened. Suddenly, the Child seized up, as if in tremendous fear. Pupils dilated, his sobbing immediately stopped. Instead, he started shivering uncontrollably. At the same time, the monk felt the sakki in the air. A Chilling laughter like the winter wind itself whistled gently past their ears, echoing around the area. It would be the first of three times that the Child would witness the monk fight, and would also be the first time that he beheld the monk’s sworn enemy – the one named Seigyoku, named after his sapphire blue eyes. With a flash, the monk jumped up onto the roof towards the Demon, throwing a palm out, knocking down and blowing a palm-shaped hole into the bricks. The Demon laughed with genuine mirth, commenting on how he was pleased that the monk had improved since last time. The two fought for several minutes, with both sending waves of deadly Qi towards the other’s body in an attempt to finish the fight. No punches were pulled, but the two were still evenly matched. The Child could only look on in fearful awe at the scene of brutal grace in front of him. Sweeping kicks, hooks, counters, palms, jabs, stabs, elbows, chops, and a myriad of other attacks that he could not make out were exchanged, each missing the other by only a hair’s breadth. Eventually, as the crowd began to gather, the Demon broke off their furious exchange, then disappeared into the darkness. With the disappearance of the source of his fear, the Child finally collapsed onto the ground, falling onto a small puddle of urine that had gathered beneath his feet. Making his way down, the monk slowly made his way back down the battered roof, a tired expression on his face. Extending a hand to pick the Child up, the monk’s familiar smile slowly lit up on his face. His voice still shaky, the Child accepted the hand, then spoke to the monk. “Father, teach me.” “Teach you what, my son?” “Justice.” In that instant, the Child had grown up, throwing away his Childhood for good, and embraced the path that few adults would readily take upon themselves. After careful observation and testing, the monk concluded that the Child was indeed determined to take up the path of the Apprentice. The monk revealed himself to be the last practitioner, from his own knowledge, of an old martial style, Ryoushou-Ryu Kobudo. From then on, the monk was called Laoshi by the Disciple, who dedicated every minute of his time to training. Four years later, the Demon paid them another visit. At the time, the two were in the middle of a meditation session when the wave of sakki hit them. Vomiting from his nausea at the chillingly familiar feeling of malice emitted from Seigyoku, the Disciple had scrambled backwards, desperately trying to grab hold of anything he could use as a weapon, and shrieking aloud in fear. Soon after, he fainted from his own mind shutting down to salvage what remained of his sanity. The last image he saw before passing out was the back of his Laoshi as he charged towards the demon. The Disciple awoke to the bloody, but quite alive figure of his Laoshi. Breaking down in tears, the Disciple hugged his Father close, apologizing for his cowardice. Smiling sadly, the monk returned the embrace. “You have finally understood, my son. To know your own fear – that is the first step in acquiring your own Justice.” The Disciple went through and completed the acceptance ceremony with the monk once more, this time understanding fully the words that he had repeated those four years ago… To grasp and protect great Justice, one must possess great Kung Fu! Once again, the Disciple threw himself into the training, pushing ahead with an even greater enthusiasm and determination than more. As the minutes turned to hours, the hours to days, and days to weeks, months, and years, the Disciple eventually became the officially recognized heir to the Ryoushou-Ryu Kobudo six years later at the age of 15. Three days before the official passing ceremony, the Demon showed up once more. Despite the ailments plaguing their bodies, the events that had dragged these two Masters together into the maelstrom of revenge and mutual hatred had progressed too far already – there was no other path for them to trod on. Their fight, was what defined their entire lives. The Disciple looked on in awe as the two Old Ones dragged their battered bodies towards each other, readying one last blow – a lifetime’s worth of hatred and sworn vengeance culminated in that one moment. In a split-second, it was over; the Demon had shredded the Laoshi’s heart with a well-aimed Empty Sword Qi Thrust, while the Laoshi had blown out and pulverized the Demon’s spine with an all out double-palm to the chest. With his dying breaths, the Father unbuckled the belt marking him as the Grandmaster, and whispered out his congratulations to the Disciple on becoming the 37th Grandmaster. With a tremendous cough, the Father breathed his last amidst a mix of bloodied bodily fluids, as the he and the Demon fell into the puddles of their own blood. As the Disciple nodded, holding back his tears, the Disciple burned the scene that he had witnessed first-hand into his memory. Getting on his knees and bringing his head onto the ground, the Disciple once again bowed the six kowtows that had sealed the monk as his Laoshi, acknowledging his acceptance of the title. Cremating and burying their ashes next to the other, the Disciple set up a tombstone, carving into it a simple six-word sentence with his fingers until his blood stained the words permanently crimson. “Great Justice, Until the Very End.” With that, the Disciple left his life behind, and took up the mantle of the Wanderer. Leaving behind only whispers and rumors of a young man who was like a Wuxia character made real, the Wander helped those in need as he worked his way towards the Yellow Sea. Hitching a ride on an illegal immigrant boat, the Wanderer eventually left China, and made his way over through Korea to Japan, the motherland of his Laoshi, at the age of 16. It was there that, after some ordeals, he met his companion and maid, Nina. Eventually, having been somewhat coerced into it by Nina, the Wanderer took up the name of Yamato Trystan, and began his life as an intellectual student. After studying in a nearby elementary school for half a year, Trystan moved on to study at a public junior high, while Nina and him worked as a paid employees for the school itself to pay for his tuition. He garnered many more strange looks and a fairly large repertoire of nicknames and rumors for not only his unusual age, but also for having a personal maid. After two more years of diligent study, Trystan graduated from the junior high then applied to, and was accepted by Hyakuji High School, as well as taking up odd jobs here and there in order to pay for his tuition once more. Intercharacter Relations *Nina(NPC) Trystan first met her near the beginning of his current stay in Japan. Since saving her from the hands of her assailants, she has pledged her life, body, and soul to him, and has stayed faithfully by his side through thick and thin. She acts as his maid for the most part, but also occasionally serves as a teacher of sorts. There have been hints of mutual attraction from both parties, but neither have acted on these instincts, as doing so would more or less break the current rules of conduct as a Goshuujin and a Servant. *Noodle Plush "Men-chan" (Event Collectible) Met during the initial CDWATERWORKS topic, this miniaturized Noodle monster particularly enjoys the Hyakuji Hot Springs. Friendly to most, and willing to extend a noodle to help those in need, Men-chan provides comic relief in most instances. Also loves to eat Valentines Day hats. *Selene Frostfire(Lawman) Despite having been enrolled for awhile, Trystan had not made many friends due to his intensive study habits. Upon prompting by Nina, he had left to take a break for the rest of the day by the Lake. However, as fate would have it, after smashing Men-chan, he unwittingly endangered the well-being of Selene and Erin Sansai by sending Men-chan cannon-balling towards their direction. Fortunately, Men-chan shrank in size, only causing a slight wet patch on Erin's hat before falling off. Afterwards, Trystan became friends with Selene, as well as with her friend, Xia Zhimeng, while swearing to protect them with his life if the need ever arose. *Xia Zhimeng(Chaos) Met on the same day that Trystan met Selene, the French-born Chinese Xia Zhimeng arrived shortly after Men-chan shrunk from his large size. There have been hints that Zhimeng may feel more than just normal interest towards Trystan. However, Trystan himself has yet to realize such intentions, and so this relationship could very well end up as yet another close friendship. Along with Selene, Trystan had also sworn to protect Zhimeng with his life if the need ever arose. Category:Characters: Students